The ice cream shop
by Victoriaxmen
Summary: It's funny how can you meet your best friend falling onto him while going for some ice cream, it happened to Maria, now Kaito, is in love with her, only problem is she is engaged to certain Russian, what is he going to do? xico


Hehehe, sorry ;u; I just, Ship them so so so hard, ot- freaking-p and yeah it may look impossible but it's true ._.

Well disclaimers:

Kaito belongs to Crypton Future Media

Mexico belongs to me ^.^

Hetalia and its characters to Hima-papa

Now let's begin *.*

Maria was walking down the street; it was a very hot day, so she decided she would buy an ice cream. She was arriving to the ice cream shop when she tripped into someone

-Ah L-Lo siento! I wasn't paying attention to where I was going- She blushed faintly and looked up to the person

He had blue hair, blue happy eyes, he was wearing a blue scarf, a white shirt and jeans, he sort of reminded Maria of her fiancé, and this made her blush more

-It's not a problem- he smiled down at her, getting up and helping her

-Still, I'm really sorry, anyways my name is Maria, a pleasure to meet you- she smiled back and held her hand

-I'm Kaito, it's good to meet you too!- the blue haired man chuckled and shook it gently

-Hey would you like to eat ice cream with me, I'll pay and we could talk- he offered cheerfully

-Si! And don't worry I'll pay I mean, I fell onto you- she smiled

They bought their ice creams; Maria got a chocolate one, and Kaito vanilla. They went to a park and sat on a bench, they were talking about their lives

-Oh so you are a singer! How great! - Maria smiled innocently

-And what do you do? - Kaito asked curiously

Maria stuttered slightly, she couldn't just tell him she was a country and worked with her president, so she said something else she also did

-I have a bar; my brother helps me to manage it-

-One day I'll go, so you have a brother? Great I have also many siblings, there's Gakupo, Meiko, Miku, the twins Rin and Len, Luka, Gumi, and many other- he laughed

-I also have many more brothers, but I don't see them that much, I used to live with my twin until I moved with my fiancé- the girl smiled adorably at the thought of her loved one

Kaito gulped slightly, he didn't knew she was engaged, this made him sad, but made his best effort to don't show it

-How great! Congratulations! I really wish you and your future husband happiness!-

-Gracias, you know we just met, but you are really great, so you can come to wedding, if you want, it's in about 3 weeks- She clapped her hands together

-O-Of course I'll go! Hey, you can come to my house later and I'll show you my family! You can bring your fiancé if you wish, it'd be good to meet him- he suggested "happily"

-Sure, it'd be awesome to…oh, it's getting late, I have to go- she stood up and looked down at Kaito, who also stood up

-I'll accompany you- he grinned and held his arm

Maria took it chuckling. They walked to her house, and Kaito kept looking at her, why he felt jealous when she told him that? They just met, and it wasn't right to develop feelings for her, she was human, him an android, also she was in love with someone else. They arrived and Maria hugged him tightly

-Thank you, it was a very good day! - she smiled sweetly at him, who blushed

-It's not a problem! I hope we'll see each other again, what about tomorrow? I mean I have nothing to do, and you can meet my family as we said- he suggested

-Sounds good to me- she nodded and walked towards her door

-Well see you tomorrow Kaito- she waved

-See you Ma-Maria- he smiled stupidly as he waved back

Maria entered to her house, being greeted by a tight hug from her lover, Kaito saw this and smiled sadly, he went to his house, a green-blue haired girl and a pair of blond twins greeted him, he just ignored them and went to his room

-Bakaito! Don't ignore us- Miku and Rin said at the same time, while Len went with him, to see what the matter was

_How could a girl affect me so much?_...

Djfosdfkjflol I'll continue the other fic don't worry, but I update it on saturdays, well I hope you liked it, sayonara min'na see ya in the next chapter!


End file.
